The Fire Phoenix' War
by fairytaillucypower
Summary: Lucy is moving through the forest, but not of her own will. she feels like she's being called. but by what? when Natsu goes after Lucy what does he see? and what's this about Phoenix VS. Dragons war? what does Lucy agree to do when she finds out that her mother is alive? Will Fairy Tail be able to prevent this war from happening? Rated T- for fighting
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! well this is another story i'm working on :)**

**I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters HIRO does i only own the plot **

**:)**

* * *

Lucy P.O.V

I was running in the forest. The guild members probably didn't notice I was missing, because Lisanna has just returned from the other world Edolas and we we're all happy. But that doesn't explain why I am walking in the forest. It's not like in sick, I didn't want to be alone, I wasn't jealous of Lisanna in fact we we're becoming great friends. It's almost like my legs are moving by themselves. I don't know where I'm heading but at the same time I do. I can sense something here, but rather than getting closer to it, I wanted to distance myself from whatever it was.

'It feels like something's calling me. What is it?'

Then I stopped momentarily.

I was in the middle of nowhere, and I heard a scream.

'w-what was that?'

That was no normal scream. More like a screech from and animal, a very large animal. I raced through the forest once again following the screech, but as it became louder I became hotter. Sweat poured down my face. My heart was racing at a pace I wasn't sure was safe. Yet I continued to run. It's not like I had any control over myself at the moment anyway. Then I saw it.

'There's a fire up ahead!' I wondered 'Maybe an animal got caught and couldn't escape the flames!'

But when I fully reached scene I saw no animal in danger of being burned to a crisp.

'The fire, is floating?'

I looked up. This was no normal fire. To my surprise the fire really was floating. I gasped in horror at the sight ahead of me. In all its glory, The legendary creature was right before my very eyes. Said to be the most destructive of them all.

The "Fire Phoenix".

* * *

**Well i know it was short but it's only the first chapter :) **

**Did you like it? Please Review remember I just want to become a better writer ( that and I love Fairy Tail Alot!) so please GOOD and BAD comments are Welcomed !**

**M'Kay BYEEEE! **


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting Fire Phoenix

**HIYA! i'm back. so far so good I've been updating like every two days :) **

**anyway here's chapter 2!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN!**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

Chapter 2: Meeting "fire phoenix"

Levy P.O.V

"Nee nee, Mira. Have you seen Lu-Chan?" I asked

"She said she had something to do, then just took off in a sprint" the bartender replied "I think she went to the camping sight in Magnolia forest"

_'No!_'

"Mira they said to keep out of that forest. They say strange sightings and missing people have been reported there!"

In shock Mira dropped the glass she was cleaning and it shattered in pieces on the floor. Just then the doors flew open and a certain fire mage and his blue cat came walking ( and flying) in.

"Yo!" Natsu yelled greeting his nakama. Then came running up to the bar.

"Where's Lucy? I wanted to go on a job" he asked.

"Natsu you have to find Lucy!" said the bartender still in shock from what the bluenette had told her. By now all the guild members were listening intently.

"Huh?"

"She's in danger! She is in the forest hurry!" I say trying to rid Natsu of his confusion. I was going to say something else, to explain the situation a little more but before I could finish Natsu was already out the door.

_'Anything that has to do with Lu-Chan and he's gone to rush to her side'_

I'm thankful Lu-Chan has someone like Natsu around to protect her.

_'Lu-Chan, please be safe'_

* * *

Lucy P.O.V

"I have been waiting for you" The phoenix spoke.

_'Wait did that thing just talk?!'_

So many things were going through my mind right now that I didn't have enough sense to run.

"You, Lucy Heartfilia, have been called here by the high council. To become our representative in war"

Mind Swirling, Can't comprehend. Then the legendary phoenix suddenly turned its head to the left.

"Who's there" it roared.

No reply.

"I can sense you! Do you take me for a fool!" the phoenix tried again this time with more rage than before. That's when I heard the rustling of leaves and turned to face the same direction as the phoenix. I saw a bot with pink hair slowly emerging for the shadows of the trees.

'Natsu!'

"Who are you!" He shouted.

_'He must be here to help me! But how did he know I was here?'_

"This concerns you none dragon slayer" the phoenix replied with disgust in its voice as it said dragon slayer

"If it has something to do with Lucy then n it has something to do with me! I won't let you put Luce's life in danger!" Natsu roared.

The phoenix snickered.

_'That thing can laugh?!'_

"You act as if she's your mate, but I can tell by your smell you don't have one. Listen boy, your being in her life will only endanger her even more. So why do you sound as if your trying to protect her?"

Natsu snarled. "I will protect Lucy!"

_'It seems her totally disregarded the fact that I was called his mate. Wait what am I thinking about at a time like this! It's not like I wanted to Natsu's mate…did I?'_

"Now how can you do that when your kind and your adoptive parents are the cause of this war?"

"What do you mean? And where's Igneel?"

_'He turned this into yet another search for Igneel, just like Natsu'_

"This girl is the one who will lead us into war against the dragon's and their slayer's! I have no interest in where they hide themselves you fool!"

Natsu's eyes widened in shock.

"The dragons have remained dominant over us for far too long. And as for Lucy, I'm sure you want your mother returned to you"

"What are you talking about? my mother died years ago!"

"She is not dead! She rules over us. She is the queen phoenix! She used her powers to create us and our realm! You must inherit the throne if you wish to see your mother again".

"My mother would NEVER do something that would endanger the world!" I screamed as tears welled up in my eyes.

"I never said she had any control over herself now did I?"

_'What! My mom is under control?!'_

Before I could get any more information out of the devilish creature it slowly disappeared as if being extinguished.

"No wait!" I screamed "Where is my mother! Take me to her!"

With that I fell to my knees. Natsu walked over to where I was crouched down in the dirt. He also crouched down and pulled me into his arms. "Don't worry Luce we'll get your mother back. And then we'll stop this war. I promise to protect you."

_'Natsu is being so…sweet. The tears slowly fell down my cheeks. For now I have to believe in Natsu's words. I have to have faith in him. He always saves me. I have to trust him to save me this time. He's involved in this just as much as I am. We'll make it through this…together.'_

* * *

**SOOOO! how was it?**

**Please review! Like and Fav.**

**i actually already have chapter 3 written i just don't know when i'll update :)**

**well that's all.**

**M'Kay BYEEEEEE! :D **


	3. Chapter 3: About the past Decision?

**HIYA! i'm back! did ya miss me? ^^ well it hasn't been that long anyway :D**

**Here's chapter 3! hope you enjoy! ^^**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN**

**(I wish I did though ^^)**

* * *

Chapter 3: About the past / Decision?

Lucy P.O.V

We just left magnolia forest and we we're now on our way back to the guild. Natsu hasn't said a word to me since we left. Instead he just held my hand. I didn't want to speak at the moment but still the silence was eerie. Finally we reached the guild and as soon as we stepped through the doors we were greeted by a swarm of guild members, each with a worried expression on their faces. Even the master had come to see to our safety.

"My children, I heard from the others that you were in danger?" the master spoke as he cleared a path through the crowd and toward me and Natsu.

I wanted to reply to him but the words just wouldn't come out. I guess Natsu noticed my uneasiness because he squeezed my hand harder. I lifted my head up to stare into his onyx eyes. He looked at me with a small grin then turned his attention to the guild and began to explain what happened.

… (A/N : you guys already know what happened ^^ no need for me to explain it again)

"I claimed to be a phoenix" were Natsu's final words.

The guild fell silent. Throughout the whole explanation I kept my head down but I lifted my head to see if master had something to say. Apparently he did, his eyes were wide open. He seemed like he was going to scream something but he quickly calmed himself down. He lowered his head as if he were seriously thinking about something.

"The legendary phoenix?!" said a small voice. Making her way up to the front of the guild were Master, Natsu and I stood, none other than my best friend in the whole world, Levy-Chan. "isn't that thing supposed to a symbol of war?"

By this time Erza had also made her way to the front of the guild.

"The phoenix wants Lucy?" she asked.

Erza clearly didn't like the fact that I was in danger. Her expression alone was enough to tell.

"Yes" Natsu said tightening the grip on my hand once again.

_'If Natsu keeps clutching my hand hard like this I'm afraid he'll break it!'_

"From what you said all Lucy has to do is refuse the position, unless there's something you're not telling us" gray said also making his way up to the front. Team Natsu was currently present.

"…Lucy's mother is alive. They have Lucy's mother." Natsu said.

The whole guild was in shock (more than they were already).

"Lucy," master begins "may I speak to you privately in my office please?"

"Of course"

"Wait If Lucy goes so do I!" Natsu said.

Master sighs. "Come on"

"We're coming too!" Erza says.

"Yeah we're a part of this team too!" gray says adding himself into equation.

"Very well, come on" Master replies giving up.

Location: In Master's Office.

"Lucy, Natsu, Erza, Gray" he began "I'm not supposed to tell you anything involving a cursed creature such as phoenix but it seems like I have no choice. The phoenix is a creature born from the ashes of humans, one who bathes in the fire which took the humans lives long ago. But this race's powers we're taken away from them when they lost war to the dragons. They want to be reborn. And to do this I'm suspecting they need the ashes of 10,000 dragons."

"Master how did that war begin anyway?" asked Erza.

"The phoenix's grew tired of humans and wanted the land for themselves, they wanted to share the world with the dragons hoping to escape any possible enemies. But the dragons denied and told the phoenix's to give up and to stay away from the humans. Because the dragons we're once defeated by the humans they felt it was their job to now protect the humans and stand by their sides. Thus dragon slayers were born, in order to allow humans to protect themselves at times. Of course the Phoenix's were enraged by this and a war broke out. This war lasted nearly 6 months, and half of the world's population was whipped out. But the dragons remained triumphant."

I knew I wasn't alone on this, I knew each member of the team had blank stares.

"lucy," master begain directing his words to me "you must become master of the' Fire Phoenix's' only that way you'll be able to enter their realm."

"Gramps! She'd become an enemy if she did that!" Natsu protested.

"Do you want to save your mother Lucy? Or Not?" master said.

* * *

**SOOOOOOO! Did you enjoy?**

**pleases review! and i'll see you when i post chapter 4! **

**M'Kay BYEEE! ~**


	4. Chapter 4: leaving Fairy Tail

**WOOAH! TeeHee I haven't been here in a while! i'm baccck! ^^**

**Anyway here's chapter 4! ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN...sadly **

* * *

Chapter 4: leaving the guild

Location: home

Yesterday…so many things happened yesterday. My fate was sealed on that day. I didn't have many options either. It was either join the ultimate enemy of fairy tail or sacrifice the mother I didn't know still lived. It's not like I wanted to leave fairy tail, but what could I do? My mother was on the line here. I wasn't about to lose her, not again.

I woke up early, I decided that I would have my guild mark removed. So my friends wouldn't see me leave I decided to go early. Today I would become a Freelance Mage, not belonging to any guild.

Location: outside of the guild

I stood in front of the guild. Many times I've reached my hand towards the doors attempting to open them, nut I didn't have the strength to do that. Even so I had to hurry and get this over with before the guild members started pouring in. slowly I pushed the doors of the guild open. I half expected Mira to be there but she wasn't. The guild was completely empty. I walked through the guild turning my head left and right. Imagining my friends laughing and drinking, in my imagination the atmosphere was so light and happy, as we hadn't one worry. But that dream quickly faded and the harsh reality of what was happening now appeared. I tried not to think about what I was leaving behind and quietly walked to the second floor of the guild and to the master's office, and opened the door. And as if already knowing what I was going to say he said,

"Are you sure about this my child?"

…

…

Honestly I wasn't sure, but at the same time I was ready.

"Yes"

The master sighed. Got from behind his desk and walked over to me and grabbed the hand that had my guild mark on it. But before he removed the mark he asked me again.

"You don't have to leave us, we can help you my child."

"Sorry, but I want to somehow save my mother on my own"

"As you wish"

He removed my mark. Somehow without that mark I felt empty. Tears began welling up in my eyes but before he could notice them I quickly turned around. Just as I was about to exit his office he spoke up.

"See you soon, my child"

That's when the tears really came. I knew I couldn't speak up without my voice shaking therefore giving off the fact that I was crying so I left without another word. And I made my way over to the train station.

Since I want completely sure on where to go I decided to first head over to the Heartfilia mansion. There has to be something useful there. I can't help but feel as if I forgotten something…or maybe someone? I pondered on that all the way to the station. I ordered my ticket and then moved on the waiting area. There weren't many people standing out here seeing as it was so early in the morning. But there was one person that caught my attention, there was a boy with spikey pink hair and onyx eyes, he was tanned and muscular, I could tell because he barely had on a shirt.

_Wait that's…!_

He began walking towards me.

…

He grabbed my hands and stared into my eyes.

"Not without me!"

_I can't believe it! Natsu?!_

* * *

**I haven't been here in a while and to add to that disappointment this chapters really short! **

**Sorry it'll be longer next time! i PROMISE! ,**

**But did you like it? please review! that's what motivates me to write! TeeHee!**

**M'Kay BYEEEE!**


	5. Unexpected Guests

**HELLLO! so here i am, once again my story is late,**

***bows* I'm sorry. am i forgiven? *sigh* please tell me if i am or not, through comments . **

**DISCLAIMER: DISCLAIMED.**

* * *

Chapter 5: Unexpected Guests.

* * *

Lucy P.O.V

"…Natsu," he stayed silent. "Leave now."

His expression tensed, and his grip on my hand got tighter.

"Ow!, Natsu let go of my hand!"

He only stared into my eyes. For a second I forgot what I came here for…or why I was leaving. Being with Natsu causes me to forget anything and everything. I'm so with infatuated with him, that my mind goes completely blank at the very sight of him.

'_What am I thinking?! Stop it Lucy! Come back to your senses, I've got to get Natsu to release me…but at the same time I want to stay right here with him holding on to me…ugh!'_

I began to struggle in a failed attempt to get free from him. Instead of freeing myself I become more entwined with Natsu as he pulled me into hug and lowered his head onto my shoulder.

"N-natsu?!"

"Shut up"

'_Eh?! Did he just tell me to shut up?!'_

Before I was able to react, he picked his head up some and whispered into my ear.

"Luce, I don't care what you have to say. I'm coming with you, like it or not."

"But…"

Natsu finally released me from his grip, and gave me one of those toothy grins, that I found so, irresistible.

"I promise to protect you, and there's nothing you can do or say to get me to let you leave without me"

I can't help it, I've been defeated. All because he held my hand, hugged me, and smiled at me.

'_Why am I so weak when it comes to him? Why is he always so persistent on coming with me wherever I go? Even if it means taking a train.'_

* * *

Natsu P.O.V

'_Hehe, Luce is so easy to please. Well whatever, even though I know we're going to be taking a long leave from the guild to go save Lucy's mom from those dirty Phoenixes. I get to go on a long trip, just me and Luce'_

Soon, the train pulled up to the station, and Luce and I boarded the train. And we were about to pull off when a large crowd of people yelled for the train to wait a moment. I have a bad feeling about this. The one's who boarded the train where none other than our nakama.

* * *

Lucy P.O.V

Some crazy people yelled to tell the conductor to wait a second. Lucky for them the conductor noticed them. Yet I have a feeling, that it wasn't such a good thing for me.

And of course my senses were correct; none other than our crazy nakama boarded the train. They walked over to where Natsu and I sat. standing in front of us is none other than, Ezra Scarlet, Gray Fullbuster, Gajeel Redfox, Laxus Dreyer, Happy (A/N yea, Natsu left the poor exceed) Wendy Marvell, Mirajane Strauss, Elfman S., and Lisanna S.

* * *

Ezra P.O.V

"Care to explain, Lucy? Natsu?"

I was furious; I thought I was going to get some information out of Natsu first. But the train began to move and he was now passed out on Lucy's lap.

"Well then, Lucy?"

* * *

Lucy P.O.V

'_Baka, Natsu! Leaving me here, having to deal with Ezra…I don't want to die!'_

I nervously laughed.

"Hehe, hey everybody"

A menacing aura appeared around my apparently furious friends.

"Start talking." They said in unison.

*Gulp*

'_I'm dead.'_

* * *

**well it's time to say goodbye, **

**please comment, follow, and all that good stuff c: **

**M'kay byeeee! c; **


End file.
